A Hairspray Christmas
by blues2003seahawks
Summary: Hairspray. Various Christmases in Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad's lives. Starts the first Christmas after the Miss Teenage Hairspray Competition of 1962 and continues from there.
1. Christmas 1963

This is my first story. There will be more coming. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray or anything affiliated with it. (Except for the 2007 movie and soundtrack)

A Hairspray Christmas

Chapter One

Christmas Eve, 1962, 12 noon

Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin had been going out since the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant although they were happy Tracy was beginning to wonder if Link was truly serious about their relationship.

Sure nobody bothered her about her weight (Amber tried to keep up her previous ways up but that only lasted a week). But with the holiday coming up in only a few hours Tracy was wondering where her relationship with Link was going.

Tracy made up her mind that she was going to talk to Link about it tonight and as Link was spending Christmas Eve with the Turnblad's she just had a few hours to wait.

* * *

At the same time Link Larkin was planning how he was going to get Tracy alone for ten minutes. He had decided to give Tracy his ring tonight. Link had been waiting for the right time. Granted they had been going out for six months but he did not want to give her his ring on the same day as their anniversary. He wanted it to be special and this was going to be his Christmas present to Tracy this year.

* * *

Several Hours Later

Link arrived at the Turnblad residence with about thirty minutes before dinner would be ready. Tracy opened the door and welcomed Link in.

After greeting both Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad he asked Tracy if she would come outside with him for a few minutes.

Tracy grabbed her coat and they went into her family's backyard.

"Tracy…"

"Link…" they both said at the same time.

"Ladies first," Link said.

"Link, oh, I hope I don't say this wrong. Are you serious about being in a relationship with me? I mean your not just going out with me because I'm a star are you?" Tracy asked.

Link began to laugh. "I'm only laughing darlin' 'cause had I gone first your questions would have been null and void."

"Why Link?"

"I wanted to do this on a day all of its own. Okay so may be a holiday is not a day all its own but today just seemed right."

Tracy looked quizzically at Link.

"Tracy when I was with Amber I thought that she **might** be the one for me, but then I saw you dancing in detention and got to know you. Then I realized that Amber was not the one." Link reached into his pocket and took out his ring. "Tracy, I hope that you will accept this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you and also as a promise that I will turn that into an engagement ring one day."

Tracy was floored to say the least about what Link had just told her. "Yes Link I will accept your ring."

Link slid the ring onto the ring finger on Tracy's right hand, pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Link, Tracy dinner's ready," Mrs. Turnblad said as she came to the door.


	2. Christmas 1966

A Hairspray Christmas

Chapter Two

Christmas Day, 1966

Link Larkin woke up bright and early on Christmas morning even though he had only gotten five hours of sleep. The reason why Link was awake was because he decided that today would be the day that he would ask Tracy Turnblad to become Tracy Larkin.

Link got up, showered, dressed, and was in his kitchen making breakfast within an hour. He had gotten his own apartment after he (along with Tracy, Penny, and Seaweed) graduated high school in 1963, since he was attending college locally at the University of Baltimore.

After breakfast he began to get Christmas dinner ready. This year the Turnblad's were coming to his apartment for Christmas dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad were already aware that Link planned to ask Tracy to marry him as he asked for their permission on Thanksgiving while Tracy was washing dishes; although they did not know when Link was going to ask Tracy.

As far as Link knew Tracy had no idea what he planned.

* * *

Just as Link was putting the Christmas ham in the oven, his girlfriend Tracy Turnblad was just waking up. This was a rare Christmas morning in the Turnblad household as they were not hosting Christmas. Tracy was a bit suspicious as to why Link volunteered to cook and host her family on Christmas but he had been spending every holiday with her family at her house since they had begun dating. She figured that he just wanted to repay them and give them a break.

She got ready for the day and then went to the living room and began to open presents with her parents.

* * *

A few hours later

The Turnblad's arrived at Link's and allowed Tracy to knock on his door.

Link was startled when he saw the Turnblad's at the door as he was not expecting them for another hour. "Welcome, come on in. I actually wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"Well, if it's all right with you I am willing to give you a hand if you need one," Mrs. Turnblad said.

"Actually Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad if you could both give me a hand I'm sure we can get the rest of dinner completed much faster," Link said as he accepted their offer. "Tracy, you can just relax this year."

* * *

After dinner Tracy offered to at least wash the dishes, not allowing Link to protest. "Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad please make yourselves at home," Link said as he walked into the kitchen and began to dry the dishes.

"Dinner was fabulous Link," Tracy said.

"Your welcome I enjoyed cooking it."

After that they continued washing and drying in silence.

Suddenly Link asked, "Marry me?"

Tracy was surprised by what she heard. "What did you say?"

"Marry me Trace. I planned on asking you at some point tonight. I also had a speech but it just came out. I guess the moment seemed right."

Tracy had stopped washing as Link was speaking. "I don't need a speech Link. I just need you."

Link put his towel down and pulled Tracy to him kissing her like they had never kissed before.

Unbeknownst to Tracy and Link, her parents were in the doorway watching the scene in front of them.

"Somehow I think that we not be hosting Christmas for a few years."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, the University of Baltimore exists. I try to use as many real places and situations as possible. Also the Christmas "traditions" ham in oven after breakfast, opening presents with immediate family is what happens in my family. Just using experience with that. (No I have not been proposed to – need a boyfriend first – just an idea of how it happens.)

Also thanks to my reviewers:)


End file.
